El no es lindo, ¡Es mi Hermano!
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Luna es la mejor amiga de Ginny, Hermione tambien, a Luna le gusta Ron, y a Hermione tambien. Luna le pidio ayuda a Ginny para conquistarlo y Hermione…Tambien. Mientras intenta no vomitar, la pelirroja debera decidir a cual de sus amigas ayudar


**Que Tal, aqui traigo un One-shot escrito en una tarde de lluvia, cosa rara donde vivo, y sin poder ir a ningun lado se me ha ocurrido esto. Una pequeña historia tal vez no tan buena o divertida pero que venia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo. el titulo lo tome (y no es raro que lo sacara de alguna parte ya que no soy buena con los titulos) de un episodio de la serie Hannah Montana "He´s not Hottie, He´s my brother" que aunque se no es la traduccion en español, me parecio la mas indicada. **

**Espero que les guste y que dejen un review dandome su opinion. Besos y hasta luego. **

* * *

**!El No Es Lindo, Es Mi Hermano!**

Aun cuando apenas comenzaba el verano, la noche cayo temprano sobre Ottery St. Chaptole. Todo estaba tranquilo en la madriguera y solo se escuchaba a Molly preparar la cena mientras observaba divertida a Ron y a Harry intentando jugar con un aparato Muggle que Hermione les había traído.

En el piso de arriba, Luna y Ginny habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde hablando y riendo de tonterías, hasta que poco antes de irse Luna decidió hacerle una confesión a su amiga.

-¡¿Que a ti que?!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Ginny con una cara de completa incredulidad.

-Que tu hermano me gusta-contesto Luna sin perder su voz y mirada tranquila.

-Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cuado?...¡¿Por que?!-pregunto con un tono de histeria al final.

-Creo que desde el año pasado, y me gusta por que es gracioso, simpático y… debes admitirlo Ginny, es muy guapo-

-¿Guapo?, ¿Ron?, no me hagas reír-

-¿Ni siquiera te parece lindo?-

-¡No! Por merlín. ¡Es mi hermano!-

-Bueno-cedió la rubia- pero te lo conté por una razón. Y es que necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Para que?-

-¡Para que me digas como conquistarlo!-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, intento recordar algún momento en el que Luna hubiera mostrado que Ron le gustaba, pero solo recordar a recordarla riéndose de los chistes de Ron fue suficiente.

-No se Luna, no me gusta la idea de meterme en los asuntos de mis hermanos, es siempre le da escusa para meterse en los míos-

-A quien crees que engañas, yo se que te encanta hacerlo-

La pelirroja abrió la boca para replicar pero ningún ruido salio de su boca.

-De todas formas Paso-

-Por favor, yo te ayude cuando tuviste problemas con Jonh-

-¡Michael!-le corrigió ofuscada la pelirroja

-eso dije Micheal, Por favor Ginny-

-Bueno…-la pelirroja siguió dudando para luego lanzar un resoplido-Esta bien!, te ayudo-

Luna lanzo un grito de felicidad mientras saltaba en la cama de su amiga y aterrizaba en el suelo para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Gracias gracias gracias-repetía casi gritando-vendré mañana a primera hora para que empecemos- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y salía por la puerta sin despedirse

Abajo luna paso como un tornado.

-querida ¿No te quedas a cenar?-pregunto Molly educada

-No gracias Señora Weasley ya es muy tarde-contesto Luna mientras abría la puerta de la entrada, estaba ya casi afuera cuando regreso para despedir al trío- Adiós chicos-y añadiendo una voz mas dulce al final dijo-Adiós Ron-

-Adiós Luna-le contestaron Hermione y Harry

-Si, si adiós-contesto Ron mas interesado en el juego que en otra cosa.

Cuando Luna salio por la puerta Ginny apenas bajaba las escaleras aun aturdida por la conversación que había tenido con su amiga minutos antes.

-La cena esta lista chicos-anuncio Molly mientras salía de la cocina, Ron se paro de inmediato olvidándose por completo del juego que minutos antes lo había entretenido tanto y salio corriendo rumbo a la cocina con una Hermione y un Harry divertidos

-Yo no tengo hambre mamá-dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras-estoy cansada creo que me acostare temprano-

-bueno, pero si te da hambre puedes bajar cuando quieras.

~O~

Ginny pensó que tardaría mas en conciliar el sueño, pero se equivoco por que ya estaba dormida incluso antes de tocar la almohada. La noche la arrullaba y la almohada nunca le había parecido tan cómoda. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que alguien sacudía su hombre con insistencia, gimió en protesta pero el molesto movimiento no se detenía.

_Ginny_…escuchaba a alguien susurrar.

-¿Hermione?-balbuceo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos. Cosa que no logro.

-Si Gin soy yo-escucho claramente, y luego la voz de su amiga se volvió un murmullo que bajaba de tono hasta convertirse en un zumbido casi insoportable que le hizo ponerse la almohada en la cabeza. -¿Me estas escuchando?-escucho la voz de Hermione mas fuerte y molesta

-Si te escuche-mintio para acabar con todo mas deprisa

-bien, entonces ¿Me ayudaras?-

-si, te ayudo-concedió-pero podemos ver eso mañana ahora si no te molesta quiero dormir-

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Ginny!-exclamo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación.

-Si si como sea-dijo antes de volver a caer dormida.

~O~

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny aun estaba en cama cuando Luna llego cargada de papeles y bolsas. Silenciosa dejo todo en el escritorio desordenado de la pelirroja y se subió a la cama donde su amiga aun dejaba escapar pequeños ronquidos.

-¡Ginny!-grito Luna con fuerza en su oído mientras tranquila observaba a la pelirroja gritar del susto y caerse de la cama- Que bien ya estas despierta-

Ginny en el suelo la fulmino con la mirada y de mala gana se levanto del duro y frio suelo.

-Era necesario que me despertaras así- se quejo mientras se sentaba adolorida en su cama.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo esperar para enseñarte lo que hice anoche- con una ceja levantada la pelirroja observo los papeles que Luna había traído consigo, la gran mayoría eran puntos de colores que se unían por unas flechas y que al final de cada una venia un corazón grande con las letras _L+R_ en ellas.

Una en especial le llamo la atención, por que al final resultaba una bola de color morado y verde. -¿Qué es esto?-dijo mostrándoselo a su amiga.

-Ah, esto no va aquí-dijo tranquila mientras tomaba el papel- es mi teoría de cómo nace un Dorkido de agua dulce-le explico mientras lo guardaba en su bolso.

-Oh bueno-dijo Ginny quien aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de su amiga-Supongo que esto es lo que tienes planeado-dijo señalando el montón de papeles.

-Así es, pero me inclino más por el del paseo a la media noche a la luz de la luna llena-

-Es suena muy romántico Luna pero no creo que funcione con Ron-

-Oh si lo hará, veras, durante las noches de Luna Llena las pulgas de los hombres lobos, mejor conocidas como Berghes saltan sobre las parejas humanas y hace que se enamoren por el resto de su vida-explico la rubia sin tomar aire en ningún momento.

-Emm…aun así pienso que deberíamos hacerlo a la antigua-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Pues no se, podríamos intentarlo… em…mi mamá siempre dice que aun hombre se le conquista primero por el estomago-

Aunque pareciera increíble los ojos grandes de Luna se abrieron aun más de la sorpresa.

-¿Enamorar su estomago?-pregunto entre divertida e interesada-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Me refiero con comida Luna-le aclaro la pelirroja- nunca e visto si funciona, pero tratándose de mi hermano no lo dudo-

-Entonces le preparare mi especialidad, un delicioso Pastel de Carne con Fresas y Jarabe de Maple-anuncio feliz, la pelirroja se puso enferma de solo pensar en la combinación, Pero se encogió de hombros, era increíble lo que Ron llegaba a comer.

Luna se fue, y pensando que podría volver a dormir un rato mas, la pelirroja se acostó en su cama, tenía cinco minutos dormitando cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse en un estruendo. La joven lanzo un gemido.

-Por que, porque ami-se quejaba mientras escondía el rostro en su almohada.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías-se quejo la voz de Hermione-Anda, levántate que debemos empezar ya mismo-

-Podrías recordarme en que debía ayudarte-

-¡Ginny!, te lo explique anoche…-

-Oye, estaba más dormida que despierta, si quieres que te ayude, recuérdame en que quieres que lo haga…-

-Con tu hermano…-

-¿Que?-

-Quiero que me ayudes con tu hermano-

-Hermione no te entiendo nada-

-Tu HEMANO!-grito Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Yo que?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta. La castaña puso cara te terror y voltio sobre su hombre para ver a Ron apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo que pasa-intervino Ginny-es que Hermione quiere preparar la comida de hoy y quería preguntarte si quieres algo en especial-Ron arqueo las cejas.

-¿Enserio?-la castaña que estaba poniéndose roja no contesto hasta que Ginny le dio un codazo.

-¡SI!- dijo al fin-Tu madre salio-se apresuro a añadir la castaña agitada-y me encargo a mí y a Gnny preparar algo- en este punto de la conversación a Hermione estaba hiperventilando y sudaba. Ron la observo inexpresivo largo rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea estará bien-dijo-yo y Harry seguiremos jugando con ese video juego que nos trajiste-termino para luego salir del cuarto. Cuando se escucho que una puerta se cerraba Hermione relajo el cuerpo y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Ginny. Esta estaba sentada al estilo indio y observaba con un ceja levantada a la castaña, había comprendido al fin lo que quería.. Abrió la boca pero la joven no le dejo decir nada.

-Ni una palabra-dijo amenazante, se levanto y tomando de la mano a la pelirroja la arrastro escaleras abajo.

-Por que le has dicho que quiero prepararle algo-Ginny que sabia lo que la castaña quería hacer con su hermano no lo pensó y le dijo la misma teoría que le había dicho a Luna-vaya, pues no parece tan mala idea-añadió cuando entraron en la cocina. Una vez ahí la castaña reviso los estantes de comida-No se me ocurre que puedo preparar-por su parte, Ginny se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos-Ya se!, mi padre me enseño a preparar _Cottage Pie_ hace tiempo, si puedo recordarlo y consigo los ingredientes no habrá problema-Hermione comenzó a buscar los ingredientes pero luego de mover los estantes varias veces frunció el seño-Ginny, puedes decirme si ahí carne picada- la pelirroja levanto el rostro y pensó un momento.

-Te ayudo a buscar-contesto la joven. Ginny se levanto y reviso con la castaña hasta que tuvieron todo listo para hacer el pastel.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la pelirroja educada, deseando por dentro que la castaña se negara.

-No, creo que será mas especial si lo hago yo sola-Ginny sonrío y casi lanza un suspiro de alivio. Se sentó otra vez en la mesa observando a la castaña poner manos a la obra.

-¿Sabes a donde fue mi mamá?-Hermione ponía una sartén en la hornilla y colocaba la carne y varias verduras.

-Fue a visitar a tu tía Muriel. La pobre se a caído y se abrió la cabeza-contesto una vez que lo dejo friendo a fuego lento.

-Pobre de mi tía, no ahí nadie al pendiente de ella desde que la Tía Bessie murió-dijo triste, luego puso cara pensativa y frunció el seño- ¿Por que será que los viejos siempre se caen?-

-Te contestaras tu sola cuando tengas 104 años…¿Debo usar dos o tres papas?-se cuestiono en voz baja. Encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a hacer un puré con estas y luego agrego condimentos de todo tipo.

-No he podido preguntarte ¿De donde sacaste ese dichoso juego que tiene lerdos a Harry y Ron?-la castaña río por lo bajo.

-Es de un primo. Le han comprado una consola nueva y se lo pedí prestado. Creí que a los chicos les gustaría jugar con algo así-

-Llevan tres días pegados a esa cosa. ¿Tu lo has jugado?-

-No, dicen que daña el cerebro y tal vez sea cierto-

-Y si es así ¿Por que dejas que ellos jueguen?-pregunto la pelirroja contrariada.

-Por que no habría mucha diferencia-ambas soltaron una carcajada limpia. La castaña coloco la carne y el puré en un recipiente y lo metió al horno-Listo, ahora a esperar a que este listo-

-¡Que bien!-contesto la otra, entonces noto un plato hondo en la barra-¿Te sobro relleno?-

-Si, ¿Quieres?, no desayunaste y falta bastante para que este listo-Ginny se paro de inmediato y tomo el plato y un tenedor lista para atacar. -Limpiare mientras comes-añadió la chica poniendo las cascaras de la papa en una bolsa y saliendo a tirarla. Ginny que ya había probado el relleno había usado todo su control para no escupirlo frente a la castaña. Una vez fuera de vista la pelirroja corrió por un paño de limpieza y escupió la comida, para luego enjuagarse con ganas en el lavabo. En tiempo record tomo el plato y se aseguro de tirarlo todo por la ventana de la cocina. Cuando volvía a la mesa Hermione entro otra vez por la puerta trasera.

-¡¿Ya terminaste?!-pregunto sorprendida. La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros sonrojada-¿Te gusto?-Ginny abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de esta. Hermione la observaba con el ceño fruncido cuando alguien grito en el jardín.

-!Hola! ¿Ahí alguien en casa?-

-¿Luna?-pregunto extrañada la castaña. _Mierda _maldijo Ginny por lo bajo.

-Oh! Hola Herms-saludo la rubia entrando a la casa-¿Que haces?-pregunto señalando el desorden de la cocina.

-Estaba preparando algo para comer-contesto la castaña, luego noto que la rubia traía un plato con papel de cocina arriba-¿Qué es eso?-

-También traje algo para comer, quería dárselo a Ron-dijo destapando el plato. Ginny y Hermione hicieron un esfuerzo para no devolver el estomago por la horrible masa amarillo y morado- Es _Drafosia _mi padre siempre lo prepara y me ha enseñado a hacerlo-la castaña se acerco y frunció el ceño.

-Luna…¿Por qué quieres darle eso a Ron?-pregunto. En este punto Ginny ya se había levantado y había empezado a caminar a la sala. –Es que Ginny tiene una teoría muy interesante –

-¿Asi? ¿Cual?-

-Para conquistar a un hombre, primero debes enamorar su estomago-recito Luna sonriendo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente, para luego hacer una mueca escéptica.

-Quieres…¿Quieres conquistar a Ron?-

-Si, y Ginny va ayudarme-dijo, para luego señalar a la pelirroja que estaba ya en el pie de las escaleras. Una vez mas una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en la cara de la castaña.

-¡¿Como?!....-entonces su cara se puso roja y voltio hacia Ginny con mirada feroz-¡Ginevra!-Hermione se abalanzo hacia ella mientras que la pelirroja corría escaleras arriba. Hermione se quedo en el pie de las escaleras apoyándose en el pasa manos-¡Ginevra ven aquí en este instante! Podrás correr pero no esconderte-Ginny no hizo caso y siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba a Luna preguntar que estaba pasando. Volteando a todos lados segura de que la castaña no tardaría en darle alcance para asesinarla buscaba un lugar para esconderse. La única puerta abierta era la del cuarto de Ron. Ginny entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se quedo apoyada en ella y solo un momento después noto que su hermano y Harry que seguían con los controles de la consola en la mano la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡Hola!-dijo alegremente.

-¿Que pasa?-cuestiono Ron, Ginny estaba por contestar con una mentira cuando la puerta fue golpeada violentamente haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica rebotara sobre esta.

-Abre esa puerta, ¡ábrela Ginny!-gritaba la voz de Hermione.

-¿Por que Hermione esta golpeando la puerta?-pregunto ahora Harry.

-No hay una razón particular. Solo tome un libro suyo sin permiso-

-Ginny-se escucho una voz cantarina afuera-¿Podrías abrir por favor?-

-¿Esa es Luna?-pregunto ron acercándose, puso una mano en la perilla pero Ginny lo detuvo-Suelta, y hazte a un lado-

-No pasa nada enserio-la joven seguía intentando convencerlo pero Ron logro con su enorme humanidad apartarla de la puerta. De inmediato y sin mediar palabra la mano de Hermione la tomo por el hombro como una garra y la saco del cuarto para luego encerrarse en el de la pelirroja. Ginny lanzo un pequeño grito cuando sintió que la estrellaban contra la puerta.

-¿Podrías explicarme que intentabas hacer?-pregunto Hermione cortante.

-No se de que hablas-contesto la pelirroja. La castaña abrió la boca perola rubia hablo antes.

-¿Por que nos ayudabas a ambas con tu hermano?-pregunto con voz afligida. Ginny observo a su amiga y luego a la otra. Entonces bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento…lo cierto es que no estaba pensando realmente. Yo..yo solo no quería elegir entre tu o Herms para que estuviera con mi hermano-

-Pues aconsejarnos a ambos lo mismo fue una estupidez-

-lo se, lo siento-

-Debiste ser sincera, no te das cuenta que esto era muy serio para ambas-Ginny iba a disculparse de nuevo pero unos gritos no la dejaron.

-¡Ayuda, alguien ayúdeme!-

-¡Harry!-dijeron las tres al mimos tiempo.

Al instante las chicas bajaron corriendo las escaleras y quedaron mudas por la escena. Harry se movía nerviosa alrededor de un Ron que tenia la cara completamente roja y presionaba con fuerza su garganta.

-¿Que diablos sucede?-pregunto Ginny.

-No se-contesto Harry angustiado-Nos dio hambre, bajamos y Ron probó algo que había en la mesa-

-¿Probo mi Drofosia?-pregunto a hora Luna. Sin dejar que Harry contestara, Hermione se acerco a Ron y tomándolo de los hombros se lo llevo a la cocina.

-Abra que hacerlo vomitar-anuncio. Luna algo ofendida la siguió mientras Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la sala.

-¿Enserio se comió esa cosa?-pregunto Ginny horrorizada.

-Si, no creí que lo hiciera pero si-

-Demonios. Siempre fue un glotón pero…¿Comer esa cosa verde? ¿No intentaste detenerlo?-

-Apenas me daba cuenta de su color cuando tu hermano ya llevaba medio plato-

-¡ohh! yo me pongo enferma de solo pensarlo-la conversación se vio salpicada por los sonidos de vomito que hacia Ron desde la cocina.

-¿Que esta haciendo Hermione?-

-Que más, le estaba haciendo regresar esa cosa. O eso imagino. No quiero acercarme-

Un momento después Luna volvía a salir de la cocina con una rara expresión en el rostro.

-Hermione le esta preparando una poción-dijo cuando vio que le preguntaban con la mirada.

-Iré a ver si esta bien-dijo Harry adentrándose a la cocina. Ginny voltio a ver a Luna y se pregunto por que no estaría con Ron, la rubia pareció adivinar su pregunta muda por que se encogió de hombros.

-Me he dado cuenta que me gusta Ron, pero que Hermione esta enamorada de el-

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después entendió a lo que se refería-¿Quieres ir al pueblo?-le pregunto de repente-podríamos pasar por una malteada-

-Me parece bien-contesto. Antes de que se fueran Harry salio de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esperen chicas las acompaño-dijo alcanzándolas.

-no quieres quedarte a ver si mi hermano mejora-pregunto Ginny divertida.

-No-contesto el chico seguro-ya tiene alguien perfecto cuidando de el-

La risa de los tres se perdió cuando cerraron la puerta. Por su parte Ron y Hermione intentaban que el primero se sintiera mejor, rodeados de un mágico silencio. Durante toda la tarde sus miradas se encontraron y lo única que podían hacer era mantenerla y claro. Sonreír.


End file.
